


Разница температур

by Terraro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Killing, Romance, Serial Killers, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teen Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraro/pseuds/Terraro
Summary: Ной знает, что ему нужно убить её. Если Аврора так сказала, то он должен сделать всё, чтоб защитить сестру. Только что ему делать, если он уже успел полюбить эту девушку, которую так сильно должен ненавидеть?
Kudos: 2





	1. Первые чувства

\- Слышала, сколько ей лет? - пыталась перекричать шум на кухне горничная.

\- Да, да, меньше двадцати, вот это неподобство, - возмущённо ответила кухарка.

\- Я тебе скажу более того, ей шестнадцать! Прямо как молодой госпоже.

\- Боже, боже, что думает об этом покойная леди Элизабет, находясь на небесах.

\- А девушка то не бедная.

\- Ты серьёзно, тогда зачем ей выходить замуж за такого старика?

\- Кто знает.

В помещение вошёл садовник, осуждающе смотря на подружек.

\- Да уж, считаете его стариком, хотя мистеру Роберту чуть больше сорока, - встал он на сторону работодателя.

\- Твоё мнение никому тут не интересно, - холодно осадила его горничная, - и сорок восемь - это не чуть больше, да и для шестнадцатилетней он всё равно что старик. Девушка одного возраста с его дочерью. Хотя какие только извращения не происходят в этом доме.

Её слова заглушил громкий звонок колокольчика, к воротам подъехала машина. Слуги столпились возле небольшого окна на кухне, ожидая, когда машина подъедет ко входу в дом. Так как этаж цокольный, то много они не увидят, но хоть что-то.

Прислуга не единственная сейчас внимательно смотрела на подъездную дорогу. На третьем этаже сидела девушка, её глаза впились в аллею, ожидая приезда будущей мачехи. А на втором, возле большого окна, стоял её брат. Хоть он и ожидал гостью, но в голове так и крутился недавний разговор с сестрой.

***

Аврора сидит перед ним такая грустная, что сердце Ноя сжимается.

\- Она отберёт у нас всё, - одинокая слезинка скатилась по её лицу, а потом его исказила гримаса ненависти.

\- Я не допущу этого, - ему не нужно много говорить, чтоб показать свою преданность (и покорность?).

\- Защити меня, пожалуйста, - девушка протягивает руки - парень поднимает её. Он несёт её на кровать, она его целует, он кладёт её и нависает сверху, она растёгивает пуговицы его рубашки. Руки проводят по рельефному телу, касаются мускулистой груди, пресса, сильных предплечий. Брат полностью в её власти, и сестра знает это, знает это и брат, но лишь оправдывает это любовью.

***

От этих воспоминаний его оторвал шум приехавшей машины. Вышедший оттуда мужчина выпустил девушку. Наблюдавшим из кухни первым делом бросился в глаза старомодный стиль одежды. Особа на третьем этаже презрительно усмехнулась от того, что дверь машины для девушки открыли. А человек на втором заметил лишь потенциальную опасность для своей сестры и глаза, голубые глаза, которыми она посмотрела прямо на него и которыми заставила отвести взгляд.

***

Сердце Джио бьётся как бешеное. Это и не удивительно, ведь она переезжает в дом своего будущего мужа. Молитвы богам о том, чтобы дорога не заканчивалась, не сработали - машина остановилась. Джим вышел первым, он открыл дверь и подал руку. Он тепло улыбается и это придаёт девушке сил. Сделав уверенный вид, она выходит из машины. На неё смотрят, она это чувствует. Только что-то не так, взгляд притягивается вверх. На втором этаже за мутным стеклом можно лишь различить силуэт, не более. Будто призрак, там кто-то стоит. Ощущения странные: холод, пустота, тревога. Но сейчас не время бояться призраков, она приехала сюда, чтоб разобраться с призраками своего прошлого, а новые пусть станут в очередь.  
Будто её ничего не тревожит, Джио уверенно поднимается по ступенькам. Дверь перед ней открывается, замерев лишь на мгновение, она делает этот шаг. Шаг, нужный лишь чтоб переступить порог этого дома с призраками, шаг, чтоб войти в новую жизнь.

\- Здравствуй, рад, что ты успешно добралась, - от этого голоса замирает сердце. Перед ней стоит её будущий муж. В его чёрных волосах проглядывается седина, на лице несколько морщин, но кроме этого свидетельств приближающейся старости не так много. Растеряться или показать страх сейчас означает проиграть. Джио улыбается и протягивает руку для приветствия. Но и он понимает, что означает этот жест. Эта девушка хочет вести себя с ним на равных. Непозволительная наглость. Сделав вид, что делает это из радушия, Роберт обнимает её.

\- Боитесь мне руку пожать. У мужчин какая-то аллергия на это? Ну что ж, если боитесь ко мне прикасаться, то так и сказали бы. Впредь буду осторожней, чтоб у нас не было никаких телесных контактов, - Джио делает акцент на слове "никаких", Роберт понимает смысл. Это был бы его проигрыш, если бы только на его стороне не было власти. Джио знает, что уважение к ней лишь его прихоть, он вполне может взять её силой. Здесь у неё нет никакого влияния.

\- Марина проводит тебя в твою комнату и покажет дом. Я бы и сам это сделал, но, к сожалению, занят, - как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он разговор. Марина, девушка, словами которой начался этот рассказ, вошла и вежливо поклонилась. Стоя за дверью, она слышала весь разговор и гостья уже ей нравилась.

Комната произвела на Джио приятное впечатление. Не маленькая, но уютная. Большие окна с видом на сад, много растений, книжный шкаф, простые обои и удобная кровать. Даже воздух свежий.

Её внимание привлёк замок на дверях. Интересно, в этом доме уважают личное пространство или у этого есть другая, более жизненно важная причина. Только с чего бы сразу по приезду в дом возникать таким мыслям.

\- Вы могли бы называть меня просто Джио, тогда я не буду чувствовать неловкость, когда называю вас просто Марина, - в доме, который станет для неё тюрьмой, девушка хотела подружиться с бóльшим количеством людей, да и ей просто нравилось быть приветливой.

\- Кажется, работать станет чуть интересней, мисс... Джио, - Марина улыбнулась. Она понимала, как сложно сейчас её собеседнице, - во время экскурсии я могу рассказать вам много интересных историй о поместье.

\- Надеюсь, там будут фигурировать вампиры.

\- А как же без этого, - девушки быстро нашли общий язык, а Марина рассказала Джио много интересного. Но многие реальные истории удержала при себе. Всё таки не стоит пугать её этим кошмаром заранее. Только где-то наверху взор Авроры влюблённо разглядывал коллекцию своих ножей. И как же приятно ей было представлять, как она втыкает их в ещё живое тело этой мрази, поселившейся в их доме, нарушевшей их покой. Ной наблюдал за сестрой и находился в некотором смятении. В отличие от неё, у него не возникало желание убить Джио, но ради сестры... Девушка вызвала у него странные чувства, от того её взяда закололо в груди, а её образ не выходил из головы. Но всё это пустяки, сестра для него на первом месте. Чтоб отмахнуться от навязчивых мыслей, он решил выйти в сад.

\- Ты куда? - резко спросила сестра.

\- На улицу.

\- Не бросай меня, - её голос стал жалобным.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - это было впервые, впервые когда он так бросил её. От этого девушка сразу замолчала, а он так и не понял, что такого сказал, и просто вышел. А в коридоре его ожидала неожиданная встреча (если же рассуждать разумно, то вполне ожидаемая, но почему-то только не для этих двоих)

\- О боже, извините, - поспешно сказала девушка, которая столкнулась с ним. Прямо перед ним стояла Джио.

\- И вы меня, - она стояла рядом с ним, сердце забилось сильнее.

\- Вы, наверное, сын господина Роберта, - Джио знала, что у её будущего мужа есть двое детей: дочь одного с ней возраста и сын на два года старше.

\- Да, меня зовут Ной. А вы, видимо, Джио Мун, скоро станете моей мачехой.

\- Да, видимо, так, - наступила неловкая пауза, - ну я пойду.

\- Да, конечное, - даже после этих слов никто из них не спешил уйти. Они просто стояли напротив друг друга и испытывали дикую неловкость.

\- Джио, вот вы где, - ситуацию спасла появившаяся Марина, заметив Ноя она улыбнулась. С ним она была в очень хороших отношениях, можно даже сказать, дружеских. - О, Ной, привет. Мне нужно показать здесь всё Джио, не хочешь присоединиться?

\- Как-то в другой раз, - после этого он спешно ушёл, совершенно забыв, куда направлялся и зачем вообще вышел.

\- В какой ещё другой раз? Будто экскурсии каждый день проводятся, - недовольно пробурчала горничная и одарила Джио самой ослепительной улыбкой. Мол, не расстраивайтесь, что ваш будущий сынок не хочет провести с вами время. Джио от этого стало не по себе, странно будет иметь ребёнка старше себя по возрасту. Но ей всё равно хотелось, чтоб он пошёл с ними. Только она не стала разбираться в этих мыслях и просто пошла с Мариной в подвал, который был следующим по очереди.


	2. Его рабство, её свобода

Хоть это был и подвал, но вовсе не такой как в ужастиках. Сухой, только слегка пыльный, ощущался сильный запах хвои, там стояло много всякого барахла, но и оставалось достаточно свободного места.

\- Интересненько, - по тону Джио сразу можно было понять, что ей невыносимо скучно.

\- А что я могу поделать? Показать весь дом - это показать весь дом, - оправдывалась Марина.

\- Да нет, я это понимаю. Только со своей прекрасной памятью я тут же всё забуду.

\- Ну я всегда буду рада помочь, - весело ответила Марина, только знала ли она, как скоро ей самой понадобится помощь. Помощь, которой не будет рядом в нужный момент и это будет стоить ей жизни. Но сейчас она, естественно, этого не знала и обе девушки весело улыбались.

***

Мысли Ноя сильно путались. Её запах всё ещё затуманивал его разум: это не был аромат цветов или чего-то особенного, просто приятный запах шампуня, но как же он возбуждал. Её голос эхом отдавался у него в голове. "О боже, извините", - первая фраза, которую она сказала ему. И это не отпускало его. Ной представлял, как этим голосом она выкрикивает его имя, одновременно нежно и чувственно, во время того, как он целует её грудь, берёт в рот её сосок, а второй сжимает пальцами. Интересно, какие они? Их цвет, ореолы, насколько они чувствительны? Её волосы растрепались и мешаются, он проводит по её лицу, на мгновения замирает и мир останавливается, пока они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом он наконец входит в неё. Из её уст вырывается сильный стон и это возбуждает ещё сильнее.

\- Джио... - шепчет Ной. Это возвращает его к реальности, в которой он просто сидит у себя в комнате и дрочит на мысли о этой девушке. Ему стало мерзко от самого себя, как он мог это допустить, парень постарался быстрее кончить. В его жизни есть только Аврора, только она, а не эта незнакомка. Сестра была права, когда боялась эту девушку. Если она отберёт его у сестры, то кто тогда позаботится о Авроре?

Даже в своих мыслях он упускал то, что не является вещью, которая передаётся от одного владельца к другому, а живой человек со свободой воли. Может, он уже так давно потерял свою волю, что просто забыл о том, что является человеком. Сложно сказать, куда приведут его все эти размышления, но сейчас он был всё ещё покорен своей сестре, а её терзало смутное ощущение грядущих перемен, ощущение упускаемой власти.

***

\- Можешь что-то рассказать о детях мистера Роберта? - поинтересовалась у Марины Джио.

\- Что конкретно вы хотите узнать, - Марина слегка напряглась.

\- Ничего конфиденциального, конечное. Интересно, какие у них отношения. Может, немного о их характерах, что они любят, как им понравиться.

\- Ну они довольно замкнуты. У мисс Авроры плохое здоровье, поэтому она в основном сидит у себя в комнате. Господин Ной заботится о ней и проводит с сестрой много времени. Ноя я знаю чуть лучше, но не думаю, что достаточно хорошо, чтоб что-то советовать, - по тону Джио поняла, что Марина вряд ли расскажет больше.

\- Тогда почему бы мне не навестить свою будущую дочь.

\- Это не очень хоро... - Марина запнулась.

\- Плохая идея, почему? Где она сейчас?

\- Я вас провожу.

\- Не надо. Мне нужно уже привыкать к дому.

\- Она в своей комнате на третьем этаже. От лестницы идти налево, третья дверь, - Марина сказала это с неохотой и чуть резко. Джио не хотела ссориться, но её сильно тянуло туда.

***

Старая, слегка облезлая дверь, давно покрашенная белой краской, сейчас она уже была серого цвета. На самой двери было много чего нарисовано, в основном цветы. А когда Джио проходила по коридору, то рассматривала рисунки, развешанные на стенах или даже сделанные прямо на обоях. Хотя всё это и было выполнено светлыми, яркими цветами, но навевало ужас и тревогу. Дойдя до двери Джио уже едва сдерживала дрожь и это не из-за переживания от встречи. Решительный взгляд, прямая спина, глубокой вдох и вновь обретённый ясный прямой взгляд. Девушка собралась с силами и уверенно постучала. Тишина. И тут раздалось тихое: "Войдите".


	3. Способы понимания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance  
> К сценам после первого разделения в тексте

Аврора на неё смотрела будто пытаясь высосать душу, выпить содержимое мозга, убить взглядом. Джио не отводила взгляд. За период этой короткой битвы, о которой она даже не подозревала, девушка успела рассмотреть свою падчерицу. Тёмная кожа и карие глаза, как у брата, только телосложение хрупкое, что по сравнению с ним создаёт сильный контраст, длинные, очень густые, пушистые и плохо причёсанные волосы, а самое главное рот. Джио было сложно отвести взгляд от её губ. Коралловые, немного полноватые, Аврора слегка улыбалась, поэтому между ними виднелись белые зубы. Это было очень красиво и Джио очень захотела поцеловать её, поцеловать её, скорее всего, нежные губы. Одурманенная этими мыслями она не отводила взгляд, совершенно не замечая того, что в этот момент Аврора смотрела на неё со жгучей ненавистью. Только и Авроре это надоело, а Джио отогнала странные желания, в итоге они обе были готовы к странному общению и знакомству.

\- Привет, я сюда только приехала, меня зовут Джио и я, вроде как, выхожу замуж за твоего отца. Так что… будем знакомы… - кое-как закончила предложение, которое проговорила скороговоркой, девушка. Вначале Аврора планировала промолчать или презрительно улыбнуться, но отсутствие у мачехи ожидаемой реакции заинтересовало её.

\- Привет, - только и выдавила из себя Аврора, что являлось вершиной её дружелюбия по отношению к незнакомцам.

Джио была в замешательстве, как продолжить диалог. Стандартно поинтересоваться её именем, но понятное дело, она и так должна знать, как зовут детей будущего мужа, или заговорить на какую-то отвлечённую тему, но разве это не глупо?

\- Хорошо молчим, - коротко заметила она, так и не найдя, что сказать.

\- Нормально, - так они и продолжили давать оценки тишине между ними. Джио обратила внимание на стеллажи с книгами. Спонтанно она подошла к ним. Книги зачаровали девушку. А как много они могут рассказать о своих владельцах. Забыв о правилах хорошего тона, она уже чуть было не достала заинтересовавшую её книгу с полки. Вовремя одёрнув руку, она столкнулась с новой волной ненависти Авроры.

\- Уже ведёшь себя здесь как хозяйка, - ядовито сказала девушка, - быстро же ты освоилась. Только это не твой дом, а в чужом месте часто поджидают опасности.

Хищная улыбка падчерицы поразила Джио. Она даже не знала, что ответить. Без спроса лазить по чужим полкам невежливо, но она просто посмотрела книги, за что не заслужила таких слов, а эта угроза в конце…

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, но хочу тебя заверить, что не стоит так обо мне переживать. Это место теперь является моим домом, а вовсе не чужим. Как будущая хозяйка поместья, то я вполне имею право посмотреть на книги моей доченьки. Извини, что сделала это так неожиданно, но впредь и ты подбирай слова, дорогая, - такая широкая улыбка, прищуренные глаза и сладкий голос, но у Авроры пробежали мурашки по телу.

Гостья ушла, а девушка так и продолжила сидеть, смотря на дверь. Глаза пересохли, а сосуды отчётливо проявились. Мачеха пугала её. Но разве это помешает их плану. Всё пройдёт как надо. Аврора сжала до боли кулаки, ногти до крови поранили нежную кожу, а она всё сильнее и сильнее сжимала их, будто думая, что руки сейчас находятся на чьей-то шее.

\- Аврора, - она слышала голос, но он не возвращал её к реальности, - Аврора!

Её брат зашёл с другого, только им известного входа, когда он увидел состояние сестры, то понял, что Джио побывала и тут. Ной схватил сестру за руки и начал аккуратно пытаться разжать кулаки. Он присел на корточки так что теперь мог смотреть Авроре в глаза, только она его не видела, полным ненависти взором хоть и смотрела, но ничего не видела.

\- Твои руки в крови, – немного подождав реакцию, парень вновь окликнул сестру.

\- Ной… - она прошептала его имя тем голосом, который может услышать лишь один человек, человек которому это послание направлено. Глаза девушки наполнились слезами, ненависть сменилась печалью, и она уткнулась в плечо брата продолжая всхлипывать. Даже каменное сердце эта сцена бы растопила, а сердце, и без того наполненное любовью, лишь почувствовало божественное веленье делать всё, чтоб это существо, которому причинили боль, не испытывало её, чтоб она была счастлива, чтоб была в безопасности. Ной окончательно наполнился решимостью.

***

Уже прошёл месяц, как Джио жила в поместье. До свадьбы оставалась неделя. Завтра назначена примерка платья. Впервые за это время девушка сможет отправиться в город. Чувство эйфории от приближающейся поездки мешало заснуть.

В саду было тихо и спокойно. Впрочем, тут и днём не особо шумно, но сейчас ощущалось как какое-то место, совершенно оторванное от реальности. Это ощущение прервал знакомый ей голос.

\- Привет, — это был Ной. С той встречи живя в одном доме они почти не виделись. Редкие столкновения, когда Джио пыталась встретиться с ним взглядом, заканчивались его упорным избеганием её.

\- Привет, неужели ты сам со мной заговорил, - непонятная обида, которую ощущала Джио, вылилась в язвительный тон, - не будешь избегать меня сегодня?

Ной слегка удивился такой перемене в постоянно милой девушке. Зачем вообще заговорил с ней, он хотел бы сказать, что перепутал, но он знал, к кому обращался. Ненависть, питаемая любовью к сестре, не ослабла, но сейчас разговор с ней в данный момент был такой же его потребностью, как потребность дышать.

\- Кажется, я и раньше тебя не игнорировал, так что тут нечему удивляться.

\- Но смотреть определённо боялся.

\- Мне просто неприятен твой вид, - кроме такой грубости парень не нашёл, что сказать.

\- Спасибо за честный ответ, - голос девушки чуть надломился. Ей часто говорили грубости, ругали, обзывали, но никогда она не подавала виду, что хоть немного тронута, тогда к чему сейчас такая слабость? Почему прямо перед ним? – Сейчас ведь темно и меня не видно, повезло тебе.

Поддавшись порыву Джио пошла к нему. Лунного света было достаточно, чтоб они видели лишь очертания друг друга издалека. Ной не успел что-то сказать, как Джио оказалась прямо перед ним. Теперь луна ясно освещала её лицо. Глаза, что смотрели прямо в его, а он просто потерял дар речи. Так они и стояли будто в своём собственном мире, пока Джио не развернулась и не ушла.

***

Утро начинается не с кофе, а с поспешных сборов и пробежке к машине с бутербродом во рту.

\- Боже, Джим, прости меня, я знаю, мы опазды… - рядом с машиной стоял Ной. От удивления Джио выронила из рук бутерброд, который он успел подхватить и по-джентельменски вернуть своей законной владелице, - ваем.

\- Садись, ты действительно опаздываешь, - как ни в чём небывало сказал Ной. Что тут такого удивительного сложно сказать. Это же не королева Великобритании, которой здесь уж точно не должно быть, а просто сын её будущего мужа, который вполне может её подвезти, но после вчерашнего разговора осталось странное ощущение, а сейчас ещё он и здесь. Но Джио молча села в машину. Полная тишина угнетала бы, если бы Джио не была занята тем, что с близи разглядывала его: черты его лица, скулы, шею, сильные руки, рельеф которых не до конца скрыла мешковатая серая толстовка, губы, совсем не такие, как у сестры, но не менее желанные, девушка смотрела на его длинные, худые пальцы и думала о том, что он может ими сделать. Покраснев от своих мыслей, она поспешно отвернулась и начала увлечённо рассматривать пейзажи, вначале наиграно, а потом всё больше поражаясь красоте мест, которые они проезжали. Ной знал, что она на него смотрит, знал и не подавал виду изо всех сил держа злополучный руль и увеличивая скорость.

Примерка платьев унылое занятие. Много похожей одежды, которая сама по себе не очень удобная, так ещё и одевать сложно.

\- Ну как тебе? - Джио спросила мнение Ноя по поводу очередного платья.

\- Я тут только, чтоб тебя привезти и отвезти обратно, а не советы раздавать.

\- Точно, тебе же противно смотреть на меня, как это я запамятовала.

\- Красивое платье, - сдался под натиском язвительности парень.

\- А я сама?

\- Оно красивое лишь потому, что на тебе, - осле этого между ними повисла тишина, а Джио так покраснела, как не краснела от своих самых пошлых мыслей.

\- Я возьму это, - сказала она консультантке.

\- Конечное, госпожа, - сказала девушка, наблюдавшая за этими двумя и успевшая сделать свои выводы про отношения между ними.

Это было простое шёлковое белое платье без обилия кружев, полностью обнажавшее её плечи и руки, даже без бретелек, слегка приталенное, дальше оно свободно спадало до пола. Джио сильно мёрзла в нём, хоть это был и тёплый день, но мёрзнуть её заставляла обнажённость под его взглядом.

\- Переоденься, а то простудишься, - проявление заботы от парня, вызвало намного большую дрожь, чем ветер, который дул. Ной подошёл к ней и коснулся её плеча, - с тобой всё в порядке?

Теперь уже опешил он, какая ещё забота о девушке, которую скоро ему предстоит убить. Джио, не стала развивать эту тему, чувствуя, что что-то во всей этой ситуации не так, что-то неправильно, лишь кивнула и ушла в примерочную.

Походы по всем нужным магазинам и приготовления заняли весь день. Будучи у машины, она отвлеклась на песню, звучавшую из одного из баров на этой улице. Песню её любимой группы. Это была дисенчантед чемов. Будто зачарованная она пошла на звук. А Ной последовал за ней. В старом баре какая-то группа исполняла их песню, но ощущения всё равно были волшебные.

\- Поцелуй меня, - не отдавая себе отчёта сказала девушка. А сам парень, зачарованный больше ней чем песней, поцеловал её. Не думая ни о чём, эти двое слившись в поцелуе с самого начала вовсе не невинном, а наполненном страстью, странной формой любви, желанием. Песня закончилась, а они так и продолжали стоять впритык друг к другу, не понимая, что только что натворили.

\- Любите пока молоды, - крикнул какой-то старичок на улице, а окружающее просто смотрели на эту раздражающую парочку, целующуюся прямо на улице. Только энергия, которую они излучали вызывала лишь радость за этих влюблённых. Вот так они выглядели со стороны. Только эти двое, конечное, не задумывались, ведь сейчас мир был одной из тех вещей, которые их совсем не занимали.

Первый поцелуй под эту песню и с этим парнем, Джио была в полнейшем смятении чувств.

\- Пошли, - Ной потянул девушку за руку, и она послушно пошла за ним. Вот они уже у входа отеля. Парень помедлил.

\- Мы должны сделать это, чтоб понять, что между нами: просто желание или что-то большее, — это была глупость, но если она не разберётся в своих чувствах, то это будет ещё большей глупостью. Единственное, что пугало это то, что за его чувства она не могла дать отчёт, но решимость сделать это была сильнее. О последствиях, естественно, никто из них не думал. Ной, уверенный, что это просто похоть, с которой поможет разобраться удовлетворение желания, что так он избавится ото всех чувств к этой девушке. И Джио, которая хотела узнать свои истинные чувства, совсем забыв, что её будущее уже определено, что с её чувствами никто не будет считаться. Скрипящие ступеньки призывали их одуматься, но, будто мотылёк на огонь, эти двое шли в номер. Ной закрыл дверь на ключ. Миг спокойствия прошёл, и они отдались на волю друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы забыли кто я? Я и сама забыла, но работа мне нравится, так что хоть и долго не писала, но вот, я смогла это сделать.  
> А вообще, слушайте чемов и не будьте такими как мои персонажи. И как же без этого, весь секс будет в следующей главе.


	4. Уравнение и неравенство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вызываю математические флэшбэки названием главы Т-Т  
> Вы уж простите, но мне и самой плохо стало, когда придумала

Первые прикосновения. Его пальцы на её коже. Ной снимает с Джио блузку, стягивает с себя толстовку, штаны и другую одежду. Она не может оторвать взгляд: впервые видит обнажённое мужское тело в реальности так близко. Девушка начинает сама проявлять инициативу. Член парня уже давно встал и набух, увеличившись в размерах, вены проступили отчётливо явно. Джио уже коснулась его самыми кончиками пальцев, но быстро одёрнула руку. Парень нежно взял её руку и положил на член.

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать? – участливо спросил он.

\- Смотрела несколько видео, - в реальности всё было совсем не так легко, как в порно. Зная из интернета, какой член считается большим, девушка осознала, что у Ноя он действительно большой, также из-за того, что она читала о таких размерах, ей стало страшно, что будет, когда он войдёт в неё, как он сможет, а на этом же всё не кончится. Девушка отбросила сомнения, сейчас ей двигало доверие к парню, что он знает, что делает, что не причинит ей боли…

Джио обхватила член двумя руками, вначале медленно потом со всё нарастающим темпом, начала проводить по нему, наклонилась ближе, это было со всех сторон, как ни посмотри странно, но взяла сначала только головку в рот и начала посасывать. Возбуждение пронизывала её саму, тело требовало разрядки, не выдерживая, одной из рук она начала водить по клитору. Ной прервал её не совсем умелую, но старательную попытку сделать минет. Из одежды на девушке оставалась только юбка и трусы. Сейчас она лежала на кровати, и юбка задралась на живот. Парень стянул с неё трусы, новая волна смущения нахлынула на неё, Джио сдвинула ноги и попыталась закрыться руками. Вместо этого парень принялся за её сейчас полностью открытую грудь. Взял в рот один из её сосков, а другой сжал между пальцами. Её волосы растрепались и мешаются, он проводит по её лицу, на мгновение замирает, и мир останавливается, пока они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, страх и смущение отпускают девушку, она отводит руки, Ной раздвигает её ноги, а потом входит в неё. Совершенно новые ощущения заполняют её. Чувствовать его в себе, быть так близко друг к другу, как никогда раньше. Джио с трудом сдерживает свой голос, пытаясь хоть немного быть потише.

\- Я хочу услышать тебя, - говорит ей на ухо Ной. Он ускоряет темп. Последние силы покидают её, не сдерживаясь она отдаётся на волю чувств, её голос становится громче.

\- Ной, - выговаривает Джио. И в этом ощущается не только слепая страсть, она говорит это осознанно, наполняя любовью. Так его имя не произносил ещё никто.

Девушка кладёт свои руки ему на спину, проводит по мускулам, ощущает все рельефы его тела. Его слегка жестковатые волосы и без того растрепались, а Джио окончательно завершила это дело. Держась за Ноя её ногти царапали его кожу, но ему было всё равно.

Ощущения становились всё ярче. И вот, Джио ощутила свой первый оргазм. Ещё минута и Ной осознал, что скоро сам кончит.

\- Я кончу на тебя, - в данный момент девушке было всё равно, но парень не хотел, чтоб она хоть немного волновалась. Горячая сперма оказалась на её животе.

Они лежали рядом друг с другом. Просто лежали и ничего не говорили, не думали о будущем, не думали о каких-то сложных материях, не думали о ком-то ещё. Ной заплетал ей мелкие косички, а Джио просто водила по нему пальцем, вот и всё, что занимало их сейчас.

Разум и реальность отвоёвывали свои права. Немного погодя, сходя в душ, они, уже полностью одетые, сидели за противоположными концами стола. Идиллия минула и наступила напряжённая тишина.

\- Эм, ну… - попыталась начать Джио. Ной лишь на неё посмотрел и промолчал, а девушка замялась от этого взгляда и принялась увлечённо разглядывать скатерть. Всё прошло совсем не так, как он планировал. После секса его чувства к ней совсем не изменились. Только добавилось больше нежности, чувство вины и то, что он уж точно не должен к ней чувствовать, желание защитить. Кого он должен защищать Аврору или Джио, двоих одновременно, но как, они находятся на совершенно разных сторонах. Почему вообще он считает, что Джио представляет угрозу для его сестры? Точно, Аврора из-за неё плакала. А почему считает, что Аврора угрожает для Джио? Тут ответ был ещё более очевиден, потому что сестра собирается её убить. Он сам убьёт её. Эти мысли разрывали его разум во время молчания. К ним добавилось то, что скоро она выйдет замуж за его отца. Хотя не выйдет ведь он убьёт её. Он должен защитить её. Он должен защитить от неё. Мысли носились по кругу, доводя до безумия. Всего немного и он бы…

Ной не заметил, как Джио подошла к нему. Девушка не знала, о чём он думает, но догадалась, что ему сейчас тяжело. Обняла его со спины и положила голову на плечо.

\- Всё хорошо, это было прекрасно, - её голос, её запах, её руки – всё это успокоило его. Эта девушка сейчас сама защищала его, того кто сам хотел её защищать, но был просто жалок, спасала от пропасти безумия, в которую он готов был провалиться.

\- Спасибо, - голос Ноя такой глубокий и сокровенный, в этот момент Джио поняла, что только что было что-то важное, хотя так и не поняла что и почему он благодарит её, - наверное, ты не хотела, чтоб твой первый раз закончился именно так.

\- Сначала благодаришь непонятно за что, а теперь извиняешься. Всё нормально, - в голосе девушки столько теплоты, что Ной успокаивается и сам проникается её чувствами. Какая же она удивительная. – Знаешь, я так не хочу ехать обратно. Хочу остаться подольше с тобой.

\- Я тоже. Я могу показать тебе город и окрестности. Хотя уже темно, но сейчас он и является наиболее красивым.

\- Ночью всё намного лучше. Но это будет нормально, а последствия?

\- Я всё объясню, - он ответил это так уверенно, успокаивая её, но оба понимали, что всё не так просто.

***

Аврора не ложилась спать. Как статуя, сидя у окна она молча и неподвижно вглядывалась на улицу. Где же он, когда вернётся, почему всё ещё не пришёл? Девушка знала, что отец попросил его сопровождать эту мерзавку, новость об этом повергла её в шок, но она смирилась. А теперь он ещё и не возвращается.

\- Госпожа, с вами всё нормально? - Марина знала, что Ной уехал, а значит не сможет позаботиться о своей сестре. Ей было страшно сюда заходить, но чувство тревоги подтолкнуло её открыть дверь, хотя никто не разрешал войти. В ответ на её оклик Аврора посмотрела на неё по-настоящему жутким взглядом.

\- Зачем ты вошла?

\- Я просто волновалась.

\- В твоих обязанностях нет «волнения». Оставь меня в покое и выметайся! – даже этот крик и прямое указание не заставили Марину выйти. Что-то в её сердце надрывалась от состояния девушки. Её инстинкты кричали ей убираться отсюда, а она, не слушая, сделала всё наоборот. Марина подошла ближе и обняла девушку, положила её голову на грудь и начала гладить по голове. Вначале та вырывалась, а потом успокоилась и забилась в истерических рыданиях. Её тело содрогалось, а слёзы лились из глаз.

\- Вы постоянно лишь со своим братом. Совсем забыли обо мне.

\- Я не забывала, - с трудом выговорила Аврора.

\- Правда? Это хорошо, - Марина улыбнулась и прижала девушку поближе к себе. Сколько времени прошло, сколько они так сидели? Тела обеих затекли, но они не замечали это, лишь пребывали в объятьях друг друга. Но с братом было лучше. Марина для неё как замена, а для Марины Аврора очень важна.

Такие неравные отношения и чувства будто взращивал этот особняк. Это само по себе красивое величественное строение было уродливо. Возможно, это лишь совпадение, а возможно, проклятие, что призвала предыдущая хозяйка дома, не пощадив даже собственных детей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а в следующей главе будет наконец раскрытие нескольких семйных тайн и преступлений, хотя, что уж тут тянуть... во всём виноват дворецкий


End file.
